A Sister's Love, A Brother's Hope
by poohxebony
Summary: A grieving, yet strong slayer dreams of rescuing her brother. A tortured, yet hopeful young boy dreams of discovering his past...perhaps even a sister. Although Sango and Kohaku may be apart, their love and strength as family shall never be broken.
1. Sango: I Will Save You

**Author's Note****: **Now that I'm back watching more Inuyasha shows (_The Final Act _series), I wanted to make a fanfic for Sango and Kohaku. I've always felt sorry about her suffering over her brother. Considering her as one of my favorite characters, I truly respect and admire Sango's courageous efforts from her problems. So I hope you enjoy this sad, touching story as you read both siblings' point of views ^. ^

* * *

My friends and I continued walking until our next destination for a place to stay and rest. Several days have passed, and by far, everything seemed peaceful and ordinary. We haven't had many encounters with demons or other enemies in particular lately. This meant that we haven't had much luck locating the jewel shards as well. I'll admit, I have been growing with boredom, since I'm used of preparing for a good fight every now and then. Nonetheless, today was just another beautiful day.

I remember embracing good moments like this, during my happier times with family and friends in the past. Such as viewing the gorgeous sky while lying on the fresh grass, witnessing its lovely baby blue color. The clouds always looked as pure as soft marshmallows or clear milk as they move gently in the sky. The sun would shine upon the lands of Japan, bringing more life and prosperity for Mother Nature. At times like this, it's difficult to understand how the Shikon Jewel can cause so much corruption by a single intent from a person's heart. At least the meditation would help me center myself and feel more like an ordinary woman. But I know this tranquility won't last forever.

I couldn't get any more use of my friends' regular antics either. From Shippo getting on Inuyasha's nerves, to Inuyasha hitting Shippo on the head, to Kagome using her infamous "sit" command on Inuyasha, I've learned to endure it all. And how could I forget the ever disgusting promiscuous monk himself? Miroku's random thoughts are always filled with such lust twenty-four seven. Only Kami knows what images he has of me, as long as he's smart enough not to share. The same thing goes for that possessed hands of his, if he don't want it bleeding red and bruised. Honestly, I think Kilala is the only normal member of our group. I have my moments of insanity, I won't deny it. After all, I have been through so much.

But despite our dysfunctional side, my friends are my new family now. Everyone has given me a second chance in life, including Kagome and Miroku's friendship. I suppose I can say that I feel more at home now. But still, something is missing. Something is always missing...

Suddenly, two people headed our way on the road. It was an older girl, about my age, and a little boy. The girl was holding the child's hand while carrying flowers with the other. Both of them were smiling. "Oh, these flowers are beautiful little brother!" the girl said happily.

The boy smiled back. "Anything for you, sister! I love you!" The two started laughing as they passed us. Although everyone else paid no attention, my eyes couldn't help but look back on them as I kept walking.

That girl and her little brother looked so graceful together, obviously nothing pulling them apart as a family. They were full of life and joy. I used to feel the same with my own. A family of proud, fearless demon slayers that would stand against the entire world of chaos and evil. United we stood together, my father, my comrades, and my brother.

My brother...

A slow, but solemn emotion began overwhelming inside of me. It's always like this. I try with all my might to fight this emotion of weakness. But it is the truth, for my brother is my one and only weakness. And my inescapable fate.

"Kohaku..."

My poor little Kohaku. No matter what I do, or how much I pray to erase the pain, a part of my soul is still incomplete along with my brother's. The memories from my past are playing the deadliest, yet beautiful roles in my life right now. Even though I remember the ugliest parts, I find myself remembering the wonderful parts too. I do remember the good life with Kohaku and Father, along with the rest of the villagers.

Kohaku and I were inseparable. From the moment he was born, I knew that I would protect him from the whole world as his big sister. We would do almost everything together; such as demon exterminations, celebrations and parties over our achievements, even the endless conversations that we shared. Kohaku always had a gentle heart. He was always a good, innocent kid with a heart of gold. Although he was also shy, low self-esteemed, and timid, he would eventually overcome those challenges in his own way.

And as his big sister, I couldn't be any more proud of him. The thought of his transformation would put a smile on my face. I've watched Kohaku grow physically, mentally, and emotionally, finding his way of choice and fighting skills in training. To me, he was just a rising warrior, waiting to be awakened as a professional demon slayer. Kohaku was always determined to have a meaningful future ahead of him. Needless to say, I've truly believed Kohaku was proud of calling himself a demon slayer as well as I am. We loved our lives and knew we were indestructible...until that very night at the castle.

I remember it clearly. How my sweet little brother turned into a possessed raging monster, slaughtering everything we held dear. At that moment, everything I loved, everything that made me who I am, vanished before my eyes. I was shocked with fear, anger, sadness, and confusion as I witnessed the brutal murder of my father and comrades by him. I even remember the coldness and fear in Kohaku's eyes, full of emptiness and cruelty. I couldn't imagine how much suffering he was feeling. It even broke my heart that I had to fight against him. As we came close to death by those arrows, I held onto him so close, I knew he was already seeking forgiveness. Of course right then and there, I've already forgave him.

What still breaks my heart is the fact that Kohaku doesn't truly know me as family. His precious memories have been stolen out of his will, as if he is being pulled from his own humanity. The stress and confusion within him makes him more fragile and frightened by the day, along with the powerful guilt and burden that haunts him. A child's life is being jeopardized by a single sacred jewel shard in his back, and there's still nothing that I can do about it. I just hate the thought that my entire world has crumbled. Everything.

All because of _him._

My fists started tightening with so much pressure, my palms were probably bleeding from my sharp nails. The very damn thought of his disgusting existence reminds me why I embrace this pain every day, but continue moving on by the minute. It's because of him, everyone's lives have been dramatized and destroyed in many ways. But he is also the source that brought all of us as a team with one common goal... Destroy Naraku.

Damn him. Damn that Naraku to hell. He is the main cause of my suffering, my weakness as a human being. The thought of that treacherous monster fills my heart with more vengeance and war. How dare this monster do this to my dear brother? How dare he even have the audacity to create havoc and despair on a poor kid? Everything that Naraku has done was stole my life, my belief, and my faith that I have cherished.

And he is still at large. There is nothing stopping him. No matter what we do, he appears more manipulative, cunning, and stronger than before. He is truly the most despicable creature of existence. Until this day, I cannot rest until we track him down. So many horrible memories and emotions are killing me. I just don't know how much more I can take. It's horrible enough that he took my family away from me. It's just the fact of trying to kill my friends that angers me more. These guys are all that I have left now, besides the hope of getting Kohaku back. I absolutely refuse to let him take anyone else precious away from me. My father….my friends…. my home…. my Kohaku. And it's all because of that bastard Naraku! I TRULY HATE HIM!

A force of fury flashed in my eyes, feeling another state of insanity. Then a soft hand gently touched my shoulder. It took me a while to realize that Miroku noticed my reaction. "Sango, is something the matter?" he asked. "Are you alright?" I immediately composed myself and turned around to meet Miroku's kind and concerned blue eyes. However, I began hiding my emotions and carefully smiled. "No, I'm fine, Miroku. Really", I lied. "I'm just getting tired, so let's keep moving." Although I walked passed Miroku with a smile, I sensed that he knew what I was really feeling. I could feel his eyes on me for the rest of the day.

It's a gorgeous night. We rented an inn shelter to rest until tomorrow morning. Everyone remained asleep, except me. I sat by the window, leaving my Hirakotsu lie against the wall while gazing at the starry sky. If there is one thing that saves me from my insanity, it is dreaming through the stars. Stars represent memories. They can be very distant to reach, and yet beautiful to still look back on at times. The stars rebuild my strength of character and spirit as a woman. More importantly, I feel that I am never alone, no, we are never alone. The stars will always guide us on our journey.

I finally realize my purpose again. It is my destiny _and_ fate as a warrior that keeps me pursuing my goals. It is my hatred for Naraku that helps me continue my journey. It is my strong faith in my friends and myself that lets me know that I can defeat Naraku. And it is my love for my brother that let me live. A small tear rolled down my cheek. It's not a tear of sadness, but a tear of relief as I close my eyes and inhale the fresh air. I am Sango, the demon slayer. And I will see this fight to the end.

"Kohaku...stay strong." I whispered. "I will kill Naraku, and I will save you. And we will be a family again...someday."


	2. Kohaku: I Will Remember You

There goes that face again. That very same face. Why is this nice lady a part of my memories?

Every now and then, I can still picture that same angelic face and her warm, welcoming smile. I still can't get over her comfort as she once embraced me so close. And for some strange reason, I'm able to smile, even in an instant. But I am not happy. I do not even believe I am truly alive. So why do I smile? What is this feeling? What does it mean?

Who am I exactly? I have always been alone. There is nothing really human about me. But there is everything human about her; her wise and kind words, her gentle touch, even her features. What I also don't understand is _why_ embrace me so, without hesitation. This lady treats me as if I play a huge role in her life, which is unknown to me. I just don't understand it at all.

Or do I?

Although this emotion frightens me, it also relieves me for a short while. Perhaps...perhaps I do have a role in someone's life. If no one else's, then definitely her's. What also frightens me, besides the image of her face, are the images of other memories with her. It's as if I'm in a state of a good dream. These good memories begin to ease me, making me feel things that I've never really felt before...or what I've haven't felt in a long time. So does this mean that there was once a life for me that I can't recall? Still, everything seems like a huge puzzle, and it's really frustrating that I can't quite put the confusing pieces together.

But that doesn't matter, right? Somehow, this nice lady knows how to put me in a good state. She makes me feel that I am not alone after all. Sometimes, I do picture myself in another life with this lady, along with other familiar faces. Even a certain demon cat pet comes to mind. I give a little chuckle.

Suddenly, a familiar statement occurs in my head. I'm now remembering some words that she once told me. "Kohaku, the reason why I'll always be here is because I love you. For we are family."

...Family...

I think I was once familiar with that word before. Family….. is that what this is all about? But I do not have family...do I? That's ridiculous. As I said before, I've always been alone, and no one has ever acknowledge me in such a way like this lady in my memories does. But what does this mean? Is she a part of my life? Am I a part of her's? Who is she? Does this mean...

Then, unexpectedly, my mind and soul is blank. I no longer remember everything that questions my logic, my fears, my confusion,...and my unusual feeling of happiness. Somehow, I am something else, something that is indestructible and empty. I do not know if I could ever return to what I've been wondering all this time. I am forever dead.

But...that very same face will always remain inside, no matter who-or what-I truly am. Those soft, brown eyes...those eyes of warmth, strength, and sadness...I also remember how she once shed tears for my sake. "Kohaku! No matter what, I will always be here! For I am your sister! For we are family!"

...

Maybe...maybe she is the main reason why I still roam this unknown life of mine, whether I am truly alive or dead. Maybe she truly is the answers to my questions. And if she is the source of making me smile, even for a brief moment...then I can say that she is saving my life. She is my one and only hope now.

Although I do not know why I do this, I still look at the stars at night, and close my eyes. A single name remains in my empty soul.

"...Sango..."

THE END


End file.
